


Hvitserk x Reader - Tangled Moodboard

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Vikings as Disney Moodboards [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Disney, Disney AU, F/M, Vikings, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “I know a few others have done it, but could you do the boys or Ragnar as Disney characters?”





	Hvitserk x Reader - Tangled Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts).



> And here is the Hvitserk I promised! Since the fandom seems to be in a Hvitty mood 😂 Once again crediting @honestsycrets and @tephi101 since they did this series before I did.  
> I originally was thinking of making Hvitserk Peter Pan (which is why I asked about that post earlier this week), but I ended up liking the idea of Hvitserk as Flynn Rider more. The charming, suave boy who’s really super soft, sweetheart around the girl he loves.

(Vikings moodboard made by me)


End file.
